1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a modular automation device, in particular a programmable controller, comprising a chassis with horizontal and vertical walls which delimit an internal volume equipped with rectilinear guide members, a plurality of functional modules provided at the rear of the connector and at the front with a connector or a terminal block, each module being adapted to be inserted in the internal volume of the chassis by means of guide members and to be immobilized in a connection position by a locking member.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many such devices exist already. It is desirable firstly to assure perfect locking of the functional modules into the chassis to withstand vibration, especially in an industrial environment, while retaining a compact overall size of the device. Secondly, it would be useful to be able to house in the chassis, while keeping the latter very simple, functional modules occupying either all of its height or only half of its height.